The One Where Ross And Rachel Have Feelings
by BusyQuill
Summary: RR pairing. Ross and Rachel are adjusting to life as parent's and contemplate their relationship.
1. The Mommy

The One where Ross and Rachel have feelings  
  
Once called Emma, this fiction has expanded and I would love feedback!  
  
"You're so tiny." Rachel cooed as smiled at the tiny bundle in her arms. "You're perfect." She kissed the soft forehead of her daughter and smelt the baby smell that adorned her body. "I never thought I'd have something like you in my arms. I've always wanted to, but after everything I always thought it would never happen." Emma stared at Rachel blankly. "We'll have to introduce you to your brother won't we?" she whispered. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not starting a real family. I'm staying right here with you. Yes I am, and if daddy wants to stick around, that's fine by me." Emma closed her eyes and began to blow tiny little bubbles. "Now I want you to know, no matter what happens I'll do everything I can to keep you happy. If you want your ears pierced, I'll take you and hold your hand. If you're getting bullied - I know it'll never happen - I'll stick up for you. If you need to apply make-up, I'll do that to! Yes I will. I can just tell you'll be beautiful, popular, stylish and smart. You know, that's a pretty rare combination, and to have such cool aunts and uncle's, that's pretty rare too. But to have a mother and father as dedicated to you and who loves you as much as we do, that's more special than you'll ever know."  
  
"Hi." Ross hushed as he walked into the room. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine. Yeah. We're just having a little mother-daughter talk. She's a great listener - never interrupts!" Rachel replied at the same tone. "I think she's drifted off. Do you want a go? Sorry.do you want to hold her?"  
  
"No, I'll just wake her. You just get some sleep." Ross moved over and placed a gentle finger on the infant's cheek. "She's so beautiful. You can see you in her."  
  
Rachel smiled. "She'll have your brains.and boredom, she'll be a really good kisser too."  
  
Silence followed as Emma opened her eyes once more. It a final motion before she fell asleep she grabbed in her right hand Ross' finger and in her left, Rachel's and pushed them together. The parents smiled and kissed each other briefly as the mother put the baby into her crib. 


	2. Kiss Kiss

Chapter 2  
  
Once called Emma, this fiction has expanded and I would love feedback!  
  
Rachel sat in her bed reading 'InStyle' listening to the rain outside. The Christmas decorations in the room consisted of a tiny fibre-optic tree and some mistletoe over the threshold. She heard the toilet flush and Ross come out of the bathroom so in a hurry she shut her magazine and ran over to the door. Ross walked in and almost bumped into Rachel.  
  
"Oh, sorry Rach, I was just coming to check on you." Ross smiled.  
  
"Oh, thanks, but uh, um.I was just on my way to the bathroom." She lied looking up above her. Ross looked too. "Would you look at that. We're under the mistletoe!"  
  
"Yeah, we are." Ross replied. "I guess we should.um."  
  
"Kiss.yeah." Rachel finished moving in. They kissed softly, then more passionately as Ross ran his hands up Rachel's spine and into her hair. As Rachel raised her hands a shriek was heard from behind her as Emma awoke. "Um.I guess I should.go to the bathroom."  
  
"Yeah. I'll get her to sleep." Ross walked over to the cradle as Rachel walked out. When she came back in she stood at the doorway watching Ross singing Emma to sleep. Contentedly, she smiled and continued to watch. 


	3. Telling Friends

Chapter 3  
  
Once called Emma, this fiction has expanded and I would love feedback!  
  
"ok, I've been working on a new song." Phoebe told Monica. "It's for Rachel, but it isn't finished yet so don't tell her!"  
  
"Ok Phoebs, you can trust me." Monica returned.  
  
"Alright. 1,2,3 don't think because you're a mom that you can let yourself go, you still don't have a husband so don't.that's all I can think of." Phoebe laughed.  
  
"Phoebe, don't you think that'll just make Rachel feel bad?" Said Monica.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe it'll motivate her!" the blonde argued. Just at that second Rachel walked through the door with a baby carrier containing her baby. Phoebe and Monica rushed over and began to coo over the child before Rachel put her in the playpen. She let down the seat and propped it against the kitchen counter and the three female friends sat around the coffee table.  
  
"What happened? Why did you call last night?" Monica questioned her oldest friend.  
  
"Well, I was going to keep it a secret but what the hey, Ross and I kissed last night!" Rachel exclaimed. Monica and Phoebe failed to show the same enthusiasm.  
  
"That's it?" Asked a sceptical Phoebs.  
  
"Well, it wasn't a peck. It was deep and passionate. It was just like our first real kiss.only better."  
  
"Aww." Followed  
  
"So are you two together now?" Monica probed.  
  
"I don't know. I thought it would lead onto something else but." at the signal the baby began to cry. "Exactly!" 


	4. Locker Room

Chapter 4  
  
Once called Emma, this fiction has expanded and I would love feedback!  
  
"I kissed Rachel last night." Ross announced as he entered Joey's apartment.  
  
"Seriously?" Chandler inquired  
  
"Yep, and I don't know why." Ross replied. He opened the fridge and took out a Beer and opened it.  
  
"So, are you two together then?" Asked Joey as he sat on the stools at the counter.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think so. I don't think Rachel wants us back together again." Ross informed them. Chandler sat next to Joey.  
  
"Did she kiss you back?" said Chandler.  
  
"I think so.maybe, yeah, she did." Ross confessed. "What do you think I should do?"  
  
"Talk to her. The bottom line is what's best for Emma." Joey advised  
  
"Thanks Joey, I know this must be hard for you." Ross smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You two are soul mates or whatever." Joey said.  
  
"Hey this is Joey Tribbiani from 'Days of our lives', I'm not in right now so leave a message." Whirred the answering machine. "Hi Joey, it's Felicity, Flic, whatever. I had a really nice time last night. Listen, can you phone me back around five? I'd really like to go to dinner with you again. Call me."  
  
"It must be hard for you." Ross scowled.  
  
"Well.uh." Joey looked at Chandler for help  
  
"Just get out of here, talk to Rachel!" Chandler waved Ross away and he left the apartment.  
  
A/N: The chapters that follow will be longer I promise. 


End file.
